monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawd Wolf
"Ugh, bro, I can't watch this. Ya had to choose today?" -Clawd, warning Heath about racing against Clawdeen in "Fur Will Fly" Clawd Wolf is the 17 year old son of the werewolf and is the BMOC (Big Monster On Campus) at Monster High. He is older brother to Clawdeen and Howleen, and is dating Draculaura. He is voiced by Ogie Banks. Personality Clawd is very friendly, outgoing and kind to the others especially to Draculaura. He's a loyal friend and a natural leader, acting as the captain of several sports teams. Portrayals Clawd is voiced by Ogie Banks. He had one line in Fur Will Fly, which was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. In the Monster High Fright Song music video, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Werewolf Rapper" is portrayed by Taylor Belnavis. Physical Description Clawd is tall and physically fit, since he plays on the football, casketball and track teams. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and gold eyes like his sister. Relationships Family Clawd is the older brother of Clawdeen and Howleen. Clawd lives with his "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Besides Clawdeen and Howleen, he has a younger, unnamed brother.Rumor Run Wild Friends Clawd's profile states that "a pack leader can't play favorites", and lists all of the Monster High students as friends. He states that he considers Draculaura to be a good friend. He also was childhood friends with Romulus and they spent a lot of time together in Fright On!. Pet Clawd's pet is a gargoyle bulldog named Rockseena. Romance Clawd once dated Cleo de Nile, though she later dumped him and began dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. This resulted in a longtime rivalry between Cleo and Clawdeen, until Clawd confessed to his sister that it had been a mutual breakup, and that he and Cleo hadn't truly cared for one another.Clawd Wolf's School's Out Diary, October the 18th Draculaura developed a huge crush on Clawd, which evolved into a relationship; they began officially dating as of Fear Pressure. In the episode Hyde and Shriek, Clawd is concerned that Draculaura wants to break up with him due to rumors being spread by The Ghostly Gossip. In Fright On!, Clawd and Draculaura had a very short break up due to Romulus saying he needed to date his own kind, though in the end they do end up getting back together. Their relationship is threatened again in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?, when one of Draculaura's ex-boyfriends shows up just in time for St. Valentine's Day and Clawd gets shot with C.A. Cupid's love arrow and falls in love with C.A. Cupid. Clawd In The Monster High Books Like Clawdeen, he is also renamed Claude, to prevent further annoying comments. He makes an appearance at the school dance; when Frankie loses her head, he drives her home, while Billy carried her head. He has five younger brothers and Claudine (Clawdeen) is his second to youngest sister; his parents own a bed and breakfast. It was hinted that he may begin to date Lala (Draculaura) in the third book, Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, much to Clawdeen's dismay. Clawd's Official Facebook Description Lurking to make friends with a star casketball player and captain of the MH football team? Well Clawd Wolf is totally your monster. As the 17-year-old son of The Werewolf, Clawd has fierce composure on and off the field. Sometimes he sheds a little, so watch out for stray hair, but the plus side is he always has a lint brush when you need one! Careful not to throw anything when he's around - he will get distracted. Oh, and if you ever need his help, make sure to feed him first. He totally thinks with his stomach. He’s loyal to his pack even when his sisters Clawdeen and Howleen are doing their beast to push his buttons– but they are always there for each other when a monster problem needs to be tackled. Clawd’s gargoyle bulldog, Rockseena, is so screeching cool! They play fetch together on the football field at school on weekends and sometimes I can’t tell who’s having more fun. Dolls 81TxO0BboqL. AA1500 .jpg|'School's Out' Clawd Wolf doll Clawdwolfclean.png|'School's Out' Clawd Wolf art Clawd1.png|'School's Out' Clawd Wolf in the webisodes Basic *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' July 2011 :Clawd wears a white collared shirt with orange crossbones on it. Over it, he wears a golden vest with a white ragged collar. He accessorizes with a black and turquoise checkered shawl, a turquoise cap, a golden earring in his left ear, and a golden wrist watch. Clawd's pants are simple black jeans with turquoise stitching, which he combines with a turquoise belt with golden buckle. For shoes, he wears golden boots with black soles. :The doll comes with a Rockseena figurine, a diary and a turquoise doll stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'School's Out' Draculaura doll. Sweet 1600 S1600 Clawd.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawd Wolf doll 376834 309777332372640 171343356216039 1553439 277495037 n.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawd Wolf art *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 :Clawd wears a black t-shirt with turquoise tie underneath a tuxedo. The tuxedo is primarily made of turquoise and black fabric sporting an assortment of shapes, such as skullettes. Spread over the shapes are golden rectangles, matching the golden edges and lapel. On the left side of the lapel is a golden pin in the shape of an orb fastened. He wears black trousers with golden stitching, reaching down into grey ankle boots with black soles. His accessories are a golden belt, sunglasses and a golden earring in his left ear. :The doll comes with a a black, white and pink dress for Draculaura, a pink necklace in a black gift box for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a real-life sized turquoise key to unlock the ''Monster High Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone of iPod Touch. Notes * Though his webisode debut was in "Fur Will Fly", Clawd's first appearance in the franchise was in the first Monster High book. * In his Sweet 1600th Diary, Clawd says he has older brothers and sisters who have kids of their own, making him an uncle, but in the webisodes its implied that he's the oldest of the Wolf siblings (even though its never said). * Unlike his sisters (Howleen and Clawdeen), he doesn't speak in a Brooklyn accent. * On the packaging of his 2-pack with Draculaura, he is given a Skullete instead of the normal skull used for males. * Clawd is a heavy eater, often seen with large beef stakes and even outeating a multi-headed hydra in "Hyde and Shriek" Gallery Fur Will Fly - Clawd torn shirt.jpg|Clawd Wolf in Fur Will Fly 984752146.jpg Gofetch.jpg clawdwater.jpg|Clawd drinking water like a dog. ClawdxUlaD.jpg Varsity Boos - Draculaura Clawd size difference.jpg 207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg MH-Clawd-Puppy-Eyes.png|Clawd's puppy eyes. Beast Friends - hamburger in grill.jpg 315723_10150323384132481_225525412480_8471813_1103104914_n.jpg|Fearbook photo 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg 380710 309777599039280 171343356216039 1553445 791315993 n.jpg 378762 309777429039297 171343356216039 1553441 251337391 n.jpg clawd-and-draculara.jpg ghjjk.png|Clawd in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? ClawdDeuce.jpg|Clawd and Deuce in Ghosts With Dirty Faces References Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Werewolves Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2011 dolls Category:School's Out Category:Sweet 1600